yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vetrix
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Vetrix, known as Tron in the Japanese and Italian versions and born Byron Arclight, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He appears as the secondary antagonist during the World Duel Carnival arc. Vetrix was formerly involved with Dr. Faker's business, and has sworn to take revenge alongside his sons: Trey, Quattro and Quinton. After Trey was defeated by Yuma Tsukumo, he made plans to target him as well since he possessed the "Original Number". Though his appearance is that of a child younger than the rest of the Vetrix Family, he is their father. He was betrayed by Dr. Faker, who used him and Kazuma Tsukumo as sacrifices to open the door to another dimension. When he returned, his form was mutated into that of a child. Design Appearance Vetrix appears as a young boy with blond hair, which some of it is braided resting over his right shoulder. He is outfitted in light greenish clothing and seems to be as tall as Hart Tenjo. He carries his Deck in a Deck box which is attached to the left side of his belt. He also wears a metallic crowned mask that reveals parts of his face. Unmasked, the right side of Vetrix's face is covered by a strange, dark void that seems to be slowly consuming it. His forehead also has markings on it similar to those on the forehead of "Number 69: Heraldry Crest". Like other members of Vetrix Family, Vetrix also possesses a crest that appears on his right hand. When his powers are at their peak, his crest moves to his forehead. Etymology The word Tron can potentially be derived from θρóνος thronos, meaning 'throne' and in Polish and Swedish, the word Tron means Throne as well. This may also be to do with the fact that he sat on a throne during the World Duel Carnival preliminaries, watching cartoons while his sons gathered Heart Pieces. The nickname "Cinderella Boy" given to Vetrix by Mr. Heartland is most likely derived from the fact that he showed up in the World Duel Carnival unknown to anyone while successfully making his way up to the finals. This can be compared to Cinderella showing up at the ball and shocking everyone with her beauty. Prior to that, no one had known she existed. Abilities Upon returning from the Barian World, Vetrix is granted many powers from the Barian race, including the ability to create Overlay Networks to teleport himself or his sons through his crest. He can also transfer some of his power to another and increase their abilities. After Vetrix enhanced his own powers by taking most of Hart Tenjo's Barian power (even though the ritual was canceled before it was finished), he gains the ability to produce a small, but strong energy ball. This ball eventually grows into a much larger size, and is so powerful that he had difficulty in controlling it. He can also see Astral and communicate with him due to the power he managed to extract from Hart. Vetrix is capable of manipulating the augmented reality system with his Barian powers, as shown during his Duel with Dextra and when he also restrain Yuma with chains from the Barian World.episode|Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL|58|ref}} He is also able to manipulate the memories of others, with which he can either steal from those he defeats like Dextra's love for Kite and even modify as he changed Shark's memories to make it appear that Yuma and Dr. Faker were responsible for what happened to his sister instead of Quattro. During his Duel with Kite Tenjo, Vetrix revealed that the ritual used to steal Hart's powers also allows Vetrix to be physically connected with Hart, by revealing an AR vision of his face. During that time he left a portion of his malice within Hart's consciousness, which allows him to inflict pain onto him when he wishes and use him as a human shield against Kite. This malice is represented in the consciousness world as a Dark Dragon immune to normal attacks. If this dragon is slain, Vetrix's control fades and he suffers a psychic backlash. In addition, he was also shown to be able to utilize the Duel Anchor like his sons, although his is a much darker shade and is wrapped in a dark aura. He is also capable of absorbing "Numbers" after defeating his opponents. Personality Byron Arclight was first shown to be a calm and gentle person who valued friends and family. He helped Dr. Faker with his research out of respect, despite not knowing what his goals are and allowed his eldest son to help. He quickly became friends with Kazuma Tsukumo as they bond over their sons, and wanted Kazuma to let him fall into the other dimension so that Kazuma could save himself when Dr. Faker betrayed them. After falling into the other dimension, he became obsessed with taking revenge against Faker, going as far as hurting others to reach that goal. However, he continues to respect Kazuma and his ability to make friends, but he also notes that it was the reason for his demise. As Vetrix, he acts just like a child, enjoying cartoons and playing video games to the point where he bursts out in fits of laughter and acts like a regular child in public events. When not watching cartoons or when not in public, his personality is similar to his original, when he is talking to Trey, Quattro, and Quinton showcasing how he is the leader of the group. As he is their father, he is the most respected out of his family, as when Quattro talked back to him, Quinton stood up for him and scolded Quattro. Vetrix is close to Quinton, as they are seen talking to each other often, and care a great deal about Trey. While Trey was Dueling Yuma Tsukumo, he was very confident that he would win due to the powers and cards he gave him, and was not at all concerned about Trey's safety during the Duel, even after being talked to by a worried Quinton. After Trey was defeated and nearly killed, Vetrix stayed at his bedside, worried about him, and not seeming to care about him giving away the 2 "Number" cards he had to Yuma. His relationship with Quattro is strained due to his recklessness, but Vetrix does praise his efforts in his plans. As Vetrix becomes closer to getting his revenge, it appears he does not care about his family anymore from the moment he returned to Earth. He sees his family as worthless and only as pawns who had different roles to further aid his machinations. Though an important reason for his revenge on Faker was not just for sending him through the rift between dimensions, but for having his body torn apart at by the galaxy which has replaced the left side of it, as well as having his memories of his beloved family being taken from him. In his reminisces, he is seen to care deeply for his family despite his change in personality. Vetrix also appears to be cruel and merciless like Quattro while Dueling, as shown during his Duel with Dextra when he defeated her using her own cards against her and even used his "Number" to copy her Ace monster's name. Knowing Kite is very important to Dextra, he erased all her memories about him after winning the Duel simply to make her suffer. He also mocks her feelings cruelly stating that love has "a bad taste". Vetrix also claimed that he has no emotions, even using the rage and hate provided through his sons, Shark and his own opponents to bolster the summoning of "Number 69: Heraldry Crest", which requires rage and hate to control. Vetrix was at first interested in Yuma after knowing he was the son of Kazuma, and targeted him without much concern or worry, evidenced by how he was confident Trey would win over win due to the powerful cards he gave him. When the opposite occurred, Vetrix became much more interested in Yuma and devised various methods to attack him mostly out of interest in his power. As Yuma manages to thwart his schemes from time to time, Vetrix develops noticeable rage and hatred towards Yuma, to the point that he shouts his name and calls him "an unsightly boy". This goes to the point that he has stated he will make him suffer. However, he seemed to have a change of heart when Yuma attempted to save him from the "Sphere Field Cannon". Before he was absorbed, he released the souls he captured and thanked Yuma for trying to rescue him despite his transgressions. Vetrix later rescues Dr. Faker, Kite, and Yuma from falling into a chasm at the collapsing Sphere Field chamber, showing that he has forgiven Faker and given up his plans for revenge and return to his original personality. Biography History Byron Arclight lived in peace with his three sons, and was a researcher. He gave his son Michael a Duel Monsters card - "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem". He eventually became involved with Dr. Faker's experiments and allowed his son Chris to accompany and help them in the lab. One of these experiments from the development of the Sphere Field. In addition, they were attempting to find the door that would lead to parallel worlds. Byron suggested they ask Kazuma Tsukumo for help, an adventurer who was also searching for the same door. Kazuma agreed to help them, and after examining their theory, he told them what was wrong with it. They had been operating under the assumption that were twenty-one passage points. By analyzing that data, they could determine where the door would appear next. Kazuma revealed that there were actually twenty-three passage points, something he had determined while exploring. With that new data, they determined where they needed to go. Byron had Chris stay behind, and he goes with Kazuma and Faker to travel to the destination. On the way, Byron and Kazuma bonded over their sons, who loved Dueling, with Byron saying that Faker also has two sons. When they arrived, Kazuma saved Faker from being crushed by a boulder trap in the temple. They reached a dead end, with Faker remaining slightly behind them, the two began to glow red and Faker reads the hieroglyphs below their feet - "when two souls are offered up, the door will open". Faker told them he would find the door to the parallel dimensions at any cost. Kazuma asked if Byron and Faker weren't close friends and Faker responded that if Byron is really is friend, he should be happy to be sacrificed. Faker told Byron that average people like him could hope for no more than that. As Byron and Kazuma fell through the portal, Byron swore revenge against Faker. While wandering through the alternate dimension, he nearly gave up hope many times. He recalled Kazuma's talk of friendship and of never giving up, though he considered Faker's betrayal as proof of the uselessness of friendship, but found Kazuma's mantra of never giving up to be inspiring. Sustained by the hope of attaining revenge, he survived through his own will and with the help of the Barian World. While trapped there, he encountered a group of Barians, who rescued him and granted him various abilities in exchange for him agreeing to use them to collect the "Numbers" and destroy the Astral World, as beings from the Barian World could not interact with it themselves. He eventually returned to Earth, but his form was mutated into that of a child and he took the alias "Vetrix". He began to devise a machination per his deal with the beings from the Barian World, also deciding to use the opportunity to take revenge on Faker as the latter believed him to be dead. He granted each of his sons a crest, which imbued them with great powers. However, they were directly tied to their souls, so should they lose a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number", their souls will be exhausted and they will fall comatose. As part of the plan, Vetrix instructed Quattro to Duel Rio Kastle. He played a card given to him by Vetrix called "Flaming Hell Blessing", which set the building on fire. Quattro carried Rio to safety, but she was critically injured in the blaze and Quattro himself gained a scar on his face. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries 's success.]] Vetrix instructed Quattro to ensure that Shark participated in the World Duel Carnival. During the second morning of the WDC, Vetrix awoke to Quattro arguing with Quinton about Quattro's methods. With Vetrix backed up by Trey and Quinton, Quattro backed down. As part of his plan, Trey was instructed to give Shark "Number 32: Shark Drake". After Quattro and Trey left to complete their missions, Vetrix told Quinton to ensure that no matter what, Dr. Faker must not find out that he is alive since he believes that he is deceased. Trey returned to Vetrix in order to inform him of his success in handing Reginald Kastle "Number 32: Shark Drake", which Vetrix congratulated him on fulfilling his orders as he always does. After saying modesty was one of Trey's virtues, Trey was worried since the "Number" did not possess Shark, but Vetrix tells him that its darkness will sleep in Shark's heart and slowly grow be released one day. Vetrix ordered Quinton to kidnap Hart Tenjo in order to further his plans to defeat Dr. Faker. After Quinton took Hart via the use of his crest, he transported him to an abandoned gallery where Vetrix and his sons awaited him. They then began the ritual which caused several tentacles to wrap around Hart, which in turn then passed his memories and powers onto Vetrix, allowing him to see the Astral World. While this was taking place, Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo managed to enter the gallery. To prevent them from stopping the ritual, Quinton sent Trey and Quattro to Duel them in order to prevent them from reaching Vetrix in time for the ritual to finish. During the ritual, Vetrix was able to access Hart's memories. He first saw the memory in which the Tenjo brothers lived peacefully before meeting Mr. Heartland. As Trey and Quattro's Tag Duel against Yuma and Kite continued, Vetrix's ritual gets interrupted when Hart, wanting to be one to save his brother instead of the opposite, transferred his remaining powers to Kite. Vetrix was still able obtain most of Hart's powers, gaining the ability to produce a small but powerful energy ball. Furthermore after Vetrix tested his new obtained power, he learned from Quinton that Yuma Tsukumo possesses the "Original Number". However, because of Yuma's surname, Vetrix wonders if he is the son of Kazuma Tsukumo, which Quinton answers as correct, surprising him. When Trey wishes to met Yuma, Vetrix allowed him and reassured Quinton that Trey will return to them because was a "kind person". At Trey's request, Vetrix performed a ritual on him, similar to the one he performed with Hart, transferring some of his power into Trey's crest, which Vetrix called the powers equivalent to the pain that Trey had felt in his life. In addition, he gave him two new cards - "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" and "Final Prophecy". Vetrix told him that the former card would put a great strain on him both physically and mentally and that the latter card would ensure that both players do not walk away unharmed. During Trey's Duel with Yuma, Vetrix alongside Quinton observed the Duel from a balcony, where Quinton felt nervous about whether or not Trey can win, but Vetrix reassured Quinton that he will with the power which he granted him. Vetrix was revealed to have not only awarded Trey a more powerful crest, with powers which can physically harm people, but also allowed Trey to manifest armor as well as capture and crush Astral. After Yuma managed to retrieve his old personality from Trey's crest, he managed to make a come back with "Number 39: Utopia", which Trey responded to by Xyz Summoning "Atlandis". This "Number" was revealed to be extremely strong, even causing damage outside of the Duel and AR Vision, and "Final Prophecy" opened the door to the Barian World when it was played. Quinton warned Vetrix that Trey may be in trouble, but Vetrix responded with laughter. When Yuma defeated Trey, Vetrix was shocked that Trey lost the Duel. After Trey returned to the hotel where his family was staying, Vetrix comforts him at his bedside. World Duel Carnival Finals .]] Later, Quattro implored that Vetrix give him new powers, so he could defeat Yuma. Vetrix responded that he is disappointed in both Trey and Quattro. Quattro angrily replied that Trey fought against the "Original Number" for Vetrix and ended up comatose. Vetrix responded that what he wants is results and if Trey and Quattro can't give them to him, he has other options - like Shark. He told Quattro that their role was to lure him out, which angered Quattro. At the WDC Finals party, Vetrix revealed himself while interrupting Mr. Heartland's speech, who he called "old man" and told him that he would crush him. Vetrix then playfully told them how much he likes cake and calls down to Yuma as "big brother" and told him that they will meet in the finals. Before leaving, he stared directly at Astral and laughed, and was later seen playing a video game while conducing business with the Triad of Terror. .]] The next day, Vetrix boards the Duel Coaster with the rest of the finalists and witnessed Quinton defeat an opponent in one turn and said he expected no less of him. He also saw that Shark and Quattro's Duels as well and comment how relentless they were. Later on, Vetrix watches the Triad of Terror cornering Yuma and states that he wants to see how much power Yuma has. He stated he would give the Triad of Terror as much money as they desired if they showed him Yuma's power. When the Triad of Terror were defeated after Anna Kaboom and Nistro allied with Yuma, Vetrix remarked that Yuma's true power was that of his bond with his friends. The Duel coaster moved into the underground section, with Vetrix using the power of his crest to check the cards Set at Spell and Trap Points, so he would know whether to avoid them or not. He defeated Lord Percius, Pepe Perez and Count Crazy Fang (all of whom had over 5000 Life Points at the time) simultaneously through unspecified means. When Quinton attempted a counterattack against Yuma for damaging his Life Points, Vetrix called him off, saying he should leave Yuma alone for the moment. Dextra and Kite both approached Vetrix from behind, with Kite changing lanes when Dextra threatened him. Vetrix and Dextra stopped their Duel Coasters at the "Jungle Field" arena. vs. Vetrix.]] Due to the "Jungle Field", each player must Summon or Set a monster from their hand each turn, or lose 1000 Life Points. Dextra managed to use a powerful combo that forced Vetrix's monsters to attack, destroy them and inflict 1500 damage to the owner of a monster that is destroyed, thus reducing Vetrix's Life Points to a mere 100 points. He was able to turn Dextra's own effects against her through "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage", while mocking her feelings for Kite and attempts to steal her memories of him. Yuma intervened and brought Dextra back to her senses to continue the Duel. However, Vetrix disabled Dextra's counter and defeated her, robbing her of her memories of Kite, cruelly saying that they have a "bad taste". He then teleported away while warning Yuma that he will target his heart next. Vetrix later placed a hologram of himself into the augmented reality of Magma Duel Field, "Magma Field" to watch Quattro and Shark's Duel. When Shark Summoned "Number 32: Shark Drake", Quattro was surprised not knowing that Vetrix and Quinton's plan was to have Trey give that card to Shark. Vetrix responded that he told Quattro nothing as he may have leaked the plan and said that everyone has their own role in this; Quattro's is to make Shark succumb to the darkness of his heart. He complemented Quattro on his counters, but told him that he intended to make Shark an assassin to defeat Dr. Faker. Quattro is hurt, saying that he, Trey and and Quinton did everything for Vetrix - why would he chose Shark as the assassin instead. Vetrix again said that everyone had their role and Shark fits the role of assassin more than Quattro, angering him. After Quattro's brutal assault on Shark, Yuma urged them to stop the meaningless fighting, but Vetrix used his crest to chain him. Vetrix then tried to convince Yuma to get revenge on Dr. Faker for what he had done to Kazuma. Vetrix told Astral he could not free Yuma as the chains used the power of the Barian World, which the powers of the Astral World cannot affect. Vetrix went on to tell Quattro that he can't be trusted due to his recklessness and urged him to be calm. Quattro was hurt, saying that Vetrix used to be a kind person before he disappeared. Quattro wanted to defeat Dr. Faker, as he believed that Vetrix would return to normal if he did. Quattro said he did inhuman things for Vetrix's sake, yet he can't be trusted. Vetrix responded he can only trust what saved him - himself and the Barian World. Quattro successfully Summoned "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo", with Shark almost losing hope. Vetrix advised him to be calm and told him he could win by accepting "Shark Drake", which caused Shark to give in and create "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", defeating Quattro. Mocking Yuma, Vetrix told Shark that now they are friends as well and wondered how Yuma's "kattobingu" would take him. Vetrix later conversed with his benefactors in the Barian World through a portal and assured them that his plan was going smoothly. He claimed all the "Numbers" would be his by tomorrow, but he had to sacrifice Trey, Quattro and Quinton, and added that they did a good job, as he had expected of his sons. He then left and ambushed Shark, using his crest's power to gain control over the Number merged with his soul. He also gave him "Heraldry Catastrophe" to use in the upcoming Duel against Yuma. Vetrix utilized his control over Shark during his Duel with Yuma, where he made Shark believe that Yuma alongside Dr. Faker were the ones responsible for his sister's injuries. As Shark began to win, Vetrix became excited as his plan was near complete. After Yuma took control of "Shark Drake Veiss" with "Rivals Unite", he began to fall under the influence of "Shark Drake Veiss", while Shark was freed from it. Vetrix appeared before Shark and told him that the only way to free Yuma would be to activate "Heraldry Catastrophe". Despite this, Shark managed to rescue Yuma at the cost of his own Life Points with "Underwater Snow Prison", causing Yuma to win. This outraged Vetrix, causing him to smash the observation boxes windows out of anger and he vows to finish Yuma off, nice and slowly. When Kite and Vetrix began their Duel, Vetrix noticed how Photon Transformation has been negatively affecting Kite's body; therefore plays up to it and attempts to destroy "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to harm Kite, but failed. Kite attempted to perform a OTK on Vetrix with his "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", Quinton's "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" and "Photon Wing", but failed at the hands of Vetrix's "Heraldry Change" Trap Card. Vetrix then took his mask off, revealing an AR version of Hart's face. When Vetrix pinched it, it caused Hart immense pain. Kite attempted to leave the Duel in order to assist Hart, but Vetrix used a Duel Anchor to stop him. Vetrix then brought out "Genom-Heritage", which was able to destroy "Dyson Sphere" and reduce Kite to 1200 Life Points, and then mockingly called Kite "brother". As the Duel continued, Vetrix continued to tease Kite with his brother's life on the line, but Kite continued to attack. To destroy Vetrix's link with Hart, Yuma invaded Heartland Tower and managed to enter Hart's mind to find Vetrix appearing in the form of a dragon, which Yuma managed to destroy with "Number 39: Utopia". After this, Hart was freed from Vetrix's control, causing Vetrix's Hart facade to begin to fade, and therefore he put his mask back on to conceal his identity. He then managed to avoid being defeated by Kite's "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and in response Xyz Summoned his "Number 69: Heraldry Crest", which successfully defeated Kite. Vetrix then attempted to continue to assault Kite, despite his Life Points being at 0, but Hart interfered, protecting Kite from the attack of "Heraldry Crest" attack. After being declared the winner, he absorbed Kite's "Numbers" and departed through a portal, leaving an incapacitated Kite on the Duel Tower. Vetrix advanced to the final match against Yuma. At the top of the tower, Faker deployed the Sphere Field, Vetrix seemed pleased that Faker had completed it. This device would allow Faker to gather the energy of the "Numbers" Vetrix and Yuma would wield, as its effect allowed "Numbers" to be easily Summoned. Yuma confronted Vetrix about his sons' fates, and he revealed the price they paid by wielding crests, while telling Yuma how it was Kazuma whose words inspired him to survive. He queried Yuma on why he himself did not want revenge on Faker. Yuma insisted his father would not want that, but Vetrix suggested that perhaps his father's own plans of revenge had already begun - the appearance of Astral in this world. The Duel began, with "Sphere Field" enabling both players to Special Summon random "Numbers" from their Extra Decks by using two monsters of the same Level from their hands as Overlay Units. Vetrix's "Number 56: Gold Rat" was destroyed by Yuma's "Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja". Vetrix responded by bringing out three "Numbers" in a single turn - "Number 10: Illumiknight", "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction" and "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage". Yuma survived via the effect of "Armor Ninja" and "Half Guard" and was able to match Vetrix's move by Summoning "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", "Number 34: Terror-Byte" and "Utopia". Yuma managed to destroy all of Vetrix's "Numbers", putting him at a disadvantage. However, Vetrix made a comeback by Summoning "Heraldry Crest" which absorbed the effects of all of Yuma's "Numbers" and reduced him to 500 Life Points. Vetrix then took his mask off and revealed to Yuma that half of his face resembles a black hole or galaxy, shocking Yuma, Dr. Faker, Mr. Heartland and the audience. The audience however believed was merely part of the AR holograms, but Yuma's friends also realized that it wasn't. Yuma performed a Chaos Xyz Evolution and Summoned "Number C39: Utopia Ray", also equipping it with "ZW - Lightning Blade" using the power of ZEXAL. The effect of "Heraldry Crest" negated even this attack, but Yuma survived with the effect of "Lightning Blade". .]] Yuma narrowly survived Vetrix's next attack by using "Half Unbreak", and proceeded to use the power of ZEXAL again to perform the "Final Shining Draw" and equip "Utopia Ray" with "ZW - Tornado Bringer". Vetrix evaded this move with "Heraldry Burst". Yuma was able to overlay his two "ZW -" monsters to Xyz Summon "ZW - Leo Arms", whose effect negated those of "Heraldry Crest" and boosted the ATK of "Utopia Ray" enough to defeat Vetrix. Faker used the Sphere Field to absorb the "Numbers" of both Duelists, while the Duelists themselves were nearly absorbed as well. Yuma wielded "Lightning Blade" with his own hands and saved Vetrix, much like Kazuma had in the past. Vetrix was confused as to why Yuma rescued him, Yuma insisted that everybody can change, and that his family needed him. Feeling remorseful for his transgressions, Vetrix released the souls and memories of his victims, including Trey, Quattro and Quinton's. After that, he let go of Yuma's hand, thanking him for what he has done, and was absorbed into the Sphere Field's core. After Yuma, Shark and Kite defeated Vector, who possessed Dr. Faker, the building began to collapse around them, causing Dr. Faker to fall. Kite managed to grab hold of him, but fell himself, attaching his Duel Anchor to Yuma in an attempt to get them back up. As Yuma struggled to keep the two from falling, Vetrix appeared behind them, agreeing with Faker's statement that Faker had committed "many sins". Yuma pleads with Vetrix to abandon his revenge, while Faker blamed himself, hoping he wouldn't hurt Kite. Vetrix remarked that this is the "last of his power" and fired his crest towards them, apparently causing them to fall. He instead transported them to the outskirts of Heartland, forgiving Faker for his actions and said "good-bye, my friend" before vanishing again. In this instance, his crest was blue as opposed to pink. Later, Vetrix and his sons watched part of the Duel between Yuma and Kite, commenting how "remarkable" Kazuma's son is. Vetrix told them they would go home now and they departed through a portal. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Sometime later, Trey revealed that Vetrix was able to divide and share his Crest powers with his sons, harnessed inside bracelets Quinton designed, so they could assist Yuma and friends in the war between the Astral World and the Barian World. Decks Anime Vetrix plays a "Heraldic" Deck, composed of cards focused on control and manipulation, including the "Heraldic Beasts" and a line-up of "Heraldry" Spell/Trap Cards. His main strategy involves swarm tactics through cards such as "Heraldic Beast Eale" and "Heraldry Reborn" so he can easily Xyz Summon his "Number" monsters. Several of his "Heraldic Beasts" also generate card advantages by banishing themselves from his Graveyard. Owned cards Collected Numbers Vetrix can extract "Numbers" from their owners by absorbing the cards through his crest. After beating Kite Tenjo he took his 15 "Number" cards, from which only five are known by name. After Quattro's loss to Shark, Vetrix acquired Quattro's "Numbers" off-screen. Following his defeat by Yuma in the WDC finals, Dr. Faker forcibly absorbed his "Numbers" with the Sphere Field. Misc Vetrix often gives his pawns some strong cards which also have terrifying side effects such as opening up a portal to the Barian World or cause real damage outside of an Augmented Reality Duel. Publications Numbers Guide 2 References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters